I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the removal of snow from side walks, driveways, and the like.
II. Prior Art
It is well known that convention snow shovels may cause serious health problems for users, such as back pain due to the repetitive lifting of the weight of the snow on the end of a conventional shovel. The unaccustomed activity in cold weather is also the cause of heart attacks and death.
As improvements over conventional snow shovels, various scoop devices typically mounted upon wheels near the rear of the scoop have been proposed in the prior art. In general, the front end of such scoops are dipped into the snow to pick up the snow. Thereafter, the scoops are pivoted on the wheels and transported to another location where the snow is dumped out the front of the scoop.